Changing Faces Chapter 2: Mystery solving Mystery
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: While working on a hunt, Sam and Cas unwillingly switch bodies. They have to find a way to undo this. Lots of destiel and sabriel. !WARNING! It can be confusing, but when I say "Cas says" I mean Sam in Cas' body!


Changing faces Chapter 2: Mystery solving mystery

 **CAS AND SAM**

"We can't tell them," Cas says. He and Sam have switched bodies. Or, better said, someone switched them. Sam is now Cas, and Cas is now Sam. "If we tell Dean and Gabe, they will freak out."

"I agree," Sam replies.

They awkwardly walk to the front door, where Dean and Gabriel are waiting for them.

 **TOGETHER**

"What took you two so long? If we want to be there before lunchtime, we have to go right now!", Dean says.

"I.. uh… had to help Cas with packing," Sam quickly says. Cas nods nervously.

"Well, toddlers, I am going to claim a seat in the car." Gabe says, disturbing the awkward silence that fell when Sam stopped talking. "I'll wait for you chaps there."

Gabriel shines with a flashlight in Cas' and Sam's face. It's his new toy, probably stolen from a child. Gabriel loves it, only because it has different colors. Gabriel usually uses the yellow light, as yellow is his favourite color. But apparently he forgot to change it earlier, and the light that Sam and Cas got in their face, had a beautiful purple shade, Dean sees. While Gabriel walks towards the car, Dean stares at his brother and his boyfriend. Something was different about them. He noticed something when they came down the stairs, but he thought it was just his imagination. But the way they reacted on the purple light, is for Dean a sign that something is not right. And he is eager to find out what it is.

When everybody is seated ("Cas is shotgun, Sammy", Dean says teasingly, which makes Sam mutter in frustration), they begin their long journey to California.

 **DEAN AND CAS**

"Hi, I am special agent Johnson and this is my partner special agent Norris," Dean says, holding his badge up, so the police agent can see it. Cas rolls with his eyes when he hears Dean saying 'Norris', which is noticed by Dean. "We are here for Jacob Green, I believe he was killed two days ago."

"FBI Agents? Why would the FBI be interested in this case?" The police agent asks.

"Well, it might be the work of a serial killer, and apparently our boss thinks that is important enough to send us here." Dean replies, annoyed. Why is the police always such a pain in the ass?

"Very well then," the agent says, walking towards the body. "Here we have Jacob Green, 38 year old, married, two children, works at Arc & USA Appliance Service Inc, a minute away from the crime scene. He is stabbed to death, but we are not sure with what."

"Yeah, I heard that bit," Dean says, "May we see the stab wounds?"

"I don't think you can figure out what he was stabbed with, but be my guest."

Dean takes away the blanket that covered the body. The first thing he sees are the enormous holes in the chest of the dead man, as if someone went right through him with a drill.

When the agent walks away, Dean turns towards his boyfriend. "What do you think, angel brains?"

Cas hesitates. He isn't really Cas, and he doesn't have as much knowledge as the real Cas. He has to guess.

"These wounds look familiar, but I am not sure." Cas says. When he sees Dean looking very suspicious, he adds: "I have to talk to Gabriel about it."

"Yeah, fair enough. Let's get back to the others, so we can find a motel and have some real privacy." Dean says, while winking flirtatiously. Cas, who doesn't know what Dean is doing, takes the lead and walks towards the exit.

 **TOGETHER**

"So what did you little minions find out?"Gabe says, when he sees Dean and Cas walking towards him and Sam, who are waiting outside.

"Cas needs to talk to you about the stab wounds," Dean replies, obviously not amused by the new nickname. "But you two can leave the angel business for later, I am tired and I need a shower."

"Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?" The lady at the motel says.

"Two rooms, please," Dean replies.

"That can be arranged. What is your surname, dear?"

"Novak."

"Well, then, mr. Novak," The lady says, "here are the keys of room 8 and 9. Enjoy your stay!"

 **CAS AND DEAN**

"Hey, Cas, can you go and fetch me some beers please?" Dean asks. "I think Gabe and Sam drank all cans I packed."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

As soon as Cas leaves the room, Dean walks towards his bag. Something is not right. Cas is acting weird. Is he possessed? No, he has an anti-possession tattoo, in Enochian for God's sake. Is he brainwashed by some dick angel again? No, he hasn't tried to kill Dean yet. What was going on with him?

Cas walks towards the motelroom. The light in front of the motel is the only thing that makes it possible to walk in the dark tonight. No moon. Weird. Two days ago, it was full moon. but it looks like it has disappeared, leaving Cas in the dark. While searching for his key, he notices a dark figure standing on the other side of the street. It looks like he is spying on someone. Feeling uncomfortable because of the presence of the mysterious figure, Cas begins to scan through his pockets even faster than before, almost longing for the shining key that can open the door to safety. When he finally finds it, he opens the door, closes it in a hurry, closing his eyes in relieve. He is safe.

What a foolish thought.

When he opens his eyes, he doesn't see Dean sitting on the same side of the couch he was sitting on when Cas left. Dean is now standing in front of him, with a gun aiming towards the angel.

"What the-"Cas begins.

"Don't say anything," Dean says, "or I will shoot your head off."

Cas is shocked of the sudden anger the person in front of him has. The normal apple green eyes of the man now have a nasty dark shade, while the red glass on the table beams a red light on his face. Dean is really angry, Cas is certain of that. But he also looks betrayed, almost scared.

"You are not Cas. Cas wouldn't understand the 'Norris'-reference earlier today. Where is he, and what have you done to him?" Dean says.

Cas doesn't know how to answer.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about!"Dean yells, almost crying. "Where is my angel, goddamnit?!"

But before Cas can answer, or even find a proper reaction on Dean's words ( _MY angel?_ He thinks), the door gets kicked down. Cas can't see who is standing there, because of the lack of light.

The dark figure attacks Cas, holds him against the wall and yells: "WHERE IS MY SAM, YOU DICK?!" Then Cas realizes who is saying this.

Gabriel.

Suddenly, Sam walks in, and sees Gabe standing there, almost strangling Cas. "Let him go, Gabriel."

When Gabe releases him, Cas walks towards Sam, so he has protection whenever the angel tries to strangle him again. Finally, it is Cas who breaks the silence that fell in the warm room.

"You have to sit down," he says, "this is going to be a long night."


End file.
